emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1987 (4th July 1995)
Plot Zak receives a letter from Sam. Frank is still trying to tell Rachel how to look after Joseph. Alan complains to Terry that he has been kept awake all night by noises coming from Biff's caravan. He tells Terry that he wants it moving by tonight. Nellie reads out Sam's letter to Zak and Butch. He seems to be quite enjoying himself in prison. Butch feels resentful when Nellie says that Sam might have done the Jack and Sarah a favour by pretending to kidnap Robert as this meant that the police intensified their search for him. Meanwhile, Butch has designed a sign for the 'Zak Attack' rat catching service. Tina is pressurising Luke to sell his motorbike and look for a job at the same time. She makes him feel bad by reminding him that they need the money for his baby. Emma shows Kathy her design for the teashop. Kathy is delighted and asks how much she owes for the designs. She refuses to take any payment, but asks Kathy where she got her earrings. She is having a good look at them when Zoe walks in and looks upset. Eric arrives to take away the McAllisters' grandfather clock which he has bought from Tina. He pays her the £1200 and gives her a receipt for just £600 as requested. She checks the money carefully. Butch calls at the post office and asks to put his rather large advert in the window. Viv is not keen, but Vic charges him £2 for a week. Emma reassures Zoe that she is not interested in Kathy - she is just a client. Linda is still refusing to speak to Danny. Terry has seen that Joe's cottage is up for rent in the village. He persuades Britt that it might do them good to move out of The Woolpack and be on their own for a while. She is touched that he cares so much for her. Sarah has baked a cake for Annie to take back to Spain. She tells Jan that she would never try and persuade Annie to come back to damp old England now. Luke has managed to get £450 for his motorbike. Tina says that the money will pay for Dolores' bridesmaid dress. She then tells him that she has sold the grandfather clock and he is mortified. She turns on the charm and manages to pacify him. The Woolpack is decked out with stars and stripes for a Fourth of July celebration. Britt says that it is just an excuse to sell yankee beer and cocktails. Eric tells Terry and Vic that he is planning a trip to France to buy some cheap booze. They are both interested. Alan is appalled when someone comes into the Woolpack and asks what it would cost to park his caravan in the pub car park. Luke is still worrying about the grandfather clock being sold. He says that his family will disown him. Terry and Britt view the cottage and are just talking about what a prime spot it is in when Butch drives past advertising the Dingle Rat Control vehicle through a megaphone. Danny finally gets Linda to agree to another date when he embarrasses her in the surgery. Vic tries to get Viv to allow him to go to France with Eric, but she doesn't fall for his plan. Joseph will not stop crying, so Frank offers to take him for a drive. Sarah has made a nice meal for Annie's birthday. Rachel starts to panic when Frank is missing with Joseph for over an hour. He finally turns up and does not know what all the fuss is about. Chris tells him to stop trying to take on the role of father. Seth and Eric joke about the Dingles latest venture. Danny tells Linda that she is invited to dinner at the Weirs. Alan is wearing a stars and stripes waistcoat. Annie shocks Amos by proposing to him. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kim Tate - Claire King *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Daniel Weir - Matthew Marsden *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos Brearly - Ronald Magill *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards Guest cast *Postman - Chris Cooke *Man With Caravan - Steve Garti Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes